1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to a device for detecting and monitoring ultrasonic sound waves. In particular, the present invention relates to a portable ultrasonic monitoring instrument that utilizes multiple sensors which can be interchangeably installed into a sensor socket to obtain measurements such as ultrasonic sound wave strength and surface temperature that are useful in detecting machinery defects and equipment failures.
2. Background of the Invention
The normal frequency range for human hearing is roughly 20 to 20,000 hertz. Ultrasonic sound waves are sound waves that are above the range of human hearing and, thus, have a frequency above about 20,000 hertz. Any frequency above 20,000 hertz may be considered ultrasonic. Most industrial processes, including almost all sources of friction, create some ultrasonic noise. For example, leaks in pipes, machinery defects and electrical arcing produce ultrasonic sound waves that have a frequency that is too high for the human ear to detect. In the past, analog ultrasonic sensors have been used in industrial settings to sense these ultrasonic sound waves. To monitor the ultrasonic sound waves produced by operating machinery, an operator would use an ultrasonic sensor to obtain a reading indicating the strength of the ultrasonic sound waves near the machine. If the ultrasonic sound levels generated by one machine were larger than those produced by another similar machine, the operator would investigate further to determine if a problem existed with the noisy machine. If the ultrasonic sound levels were approximately equal to those produced by a properly functioning machine, the operator would assume the machine was properly functioning and simply proceed to the next machine. Some of the prior art ultrasonic sensors used to monitor machines were semi-permanently mounted on individual machines so that ultrasonic readings could be obtained by simply checking the output of the ultrasonic sensors. However, other ultrasonic detectors were portable to allow the operator to monitor many machines. These portable ultrasonic detectors were especially useful in locating small leaks in pipes carrying pressurized gasses. Because ultrasonic sound waves attenuate very rapidly, the location of the sound waves is usually the location of the leak. Therefore, in order to locate a leak, the user simply moved the ultrasonic detector over the surface until the strength of the ultrasonic sound waves rapidly increased. The user then investigated further by placing soapy water on the location where it was suspected that there was a leak. If a leak was present, bubbles would form in the soapy water where the gas was escaping.
These analog ultrasonic instruments suffer from many drawbacks. For example, the analog instruments do not provide a quantitatively referenced power level of the signal to the user. Instead, the analog ultrasonic units simply provide a relative indication of the ultrasonic sound waves' strength in one location compared to another location. Typically, this information is provided to the user by a needle on a dial with an adjustable volume. The volume is set so that the needle is at a reference point when an ultrasonic measurement is taken in a particular location. If the needle rises above that point when a reading is taken in another location, the ultrasonic noise level is higher at the second location than the reference point and vice versa This is undesirable because it makes it difficult to compare readings taken at one point in time to readings taken at a later point in time. Also, prior art analog instruments did not employ analog to digital converters or microprocessors, making it difficult for them to perform advanced signal analysis techniques on the ultrasonic electrical signals.